The present invention relates generally to a peristaltic pump and a removable cassette therefor.
Peristaltic pumps are often used to deliver fluid in a very controlled manner such as, for example, the intravenous delivery of medicine to a patient. The peristaltic pump may generally include a pump body having a cassette removably attached thereto, and a tube supported by the cassette. A fluid (e.g., medicine) flows through the tube, generally by increments, as the tube is occluded against a race formed in the cassette in response to rotational movement of a planetary system of rollers driven by a motorized drive shaft. In some instances, the cassette may further include an occlusion mechanism or occluder that interacts with the tube to occlude the tube to substantially prevent fluid inside the tube from flowing through the tube.